Spiderboy meets Transformers Rescue Bots (Vol 2) Evil Keeps Coming
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy's back and this time he's not alone! Bumblebee (TFP) and Ravage (OC made by flameeshadoww) have joined Spiderboy for this new adventure with the Rescue Bot crew! Please review! No bad/mean reviews please. Warning! Yaoi (slash or boy x boy) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots**

**Evil Keeps Coming.**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Yes, another Rescue Bots crossover! And this time Spiderboy's not alone! Bumblebee (TFP) and Ravage (OC made by flameeshadoww) have joined Spiderboy for this new adventure with the Rescue Bot crew! Hope you guys enjoy this new story! Please review no bad/mean reviews please! Enjoy!**

He walked up the stairs of the town hall, wearing his usual green suit and red tie. He hade grey hair (and a grey mustashe) and brown eyes, with brown glasses. He smilied as he walked into the town hall, spotting the mayor imediatily.

"Ah! You have finally arrived!" Mayor Lusky said with a smile. "It is a honor to finally meet you Professor Warren!" The mayor finished, offering a hand shake.

"The honor is all mine." Professor Warren said as he accepted the hand shake. "To be honest, I was a bit surprised when I received your call for a scientific parthnership." Professor Warren said as he took back his hand, ending the hand shake.

"The board was thinking of setting up a new science divison, this way our advances would skyrocket. You will be working along side Doc Greene on certain projects, and others will be your own." Mayor Lusky explained to Professor Warren.

"Well, I am flattered you picked me for your little experiment Mayor. Now, if you could be so kind as to point me to my labrotory, I'd like to get a little head start on my work." Professor Warren said with a grin before Mayor Lusky took him to his lab.

**. . .**

Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Ravage (Both Bumblebee and Ravage are human hieght -Mason) all jumped out of the realty portal at once before it closed behind them.

"We're here! Oh man this is epic! I can't wait to look around!" Ravage yelled excitedly as she looked around the area, looking at one thing after the other.

("Wow. Where are we?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as the teenaged superhero realized where they were.

"For fuck's sake!" Spiderboy yelled in a major annoyance. He didn't want to be in this universe, not after what happened last time, and not for what time of the week it was. Spiderboy groaned, face-palming before snapping the fingers of his other hand, turning Bumblebee and Ravage back to their normal hieght. "Transform and Ravage, activate you hologram projector, we're going to Griffin Rock." Spiderboy said as he transformed into Mason, his civilian form. Bumblebee and Ravage then transformed into their vehicle forms. Bumblebee then opened his driver's door for Mason to get in before Mason got into him. "Okay, let's go." Mason said as Bumblebee closed his door before he and Ravage sped off to Griffin Rock.

**. . .**

Heatwave walked down a hall of the underground base that was beneath the firehouse, bored out of his mind, looking for something to do. He then noticed a tiny spec crawling up the side of the wall. It was a spider. Heatwave then began to remember Spiderboy. Then something occuried to him, why did Spiderboy get hurt when he touched him*? (Spiderboy meets Transformers Rescue Bots: Heroes to the Rescue. -Mason) Could that have meant there was something between them? Like there was between Blades and Spiderboy (Blades had told Heatwave about the multiverse link between him and Spiderboy -Mason). Heatwave shook his head, getting the thought out of his head. There was no way . . . right? Besides, Heatwave loved Blades, and the copter-bot loved him. They had become a couple exactly a week after Spiderboy left, and they were happy. Chase and Boulder knew this of course as they heard Blades and Heatwave interface at least once a week. Just then Heatwave felt a hand being laid on his shoulder. Heatwave quickly turned around, a little too quick that it scared Blades, making the copter-bot jump back with fright.

"AH! Heatwave! Don't do that!" Blades yelled completely shakened up by the sudden move. Heatwave's optics softened before he took Blades by the hand. "H-Heatwave." Blades said as he turned a bright red.

"Shhh." Heatwave said before he kissed the white and orange mech. Blades kissed back, feeling himself heat up a little. A few moments passed before they separated. "Now, what is it?" Heatwave asked in a sort of soothing voice. Blades' optics were in a dream-like state, like he had just saw the loveliest thing ever. He then shook his head, returning to reality.

"Oh! Right, (Sorry). Um . . . There's someone here who wants everyone out front." Blades said, pointing to where he had came from without turning. "Come on! I think you'll be happy to see him!" Blades said before skipping to the front entrance of the firehouse. Heatwave paused for a moment before he raced after Blades.

**. . .**

"Okay Blades, where is he?" Heatwave asked as everyone was now outside in front of the firehouse. Blades smilied as everyone heard a loud car engine rev up the road. The yellow and black vehicle stopped along side a dark blue motorcycle that had some yellow flames on it. The yellow and black car's driver door opened and out came Mason, with his usual red spider shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey guys, it's been a while. Thanks for getting everyone Blades." Mason said before transforming into Spiderboy. Bumblebee and Ravage both then transformed into their normal forms in front of everyone.

"Well, this is unexpected." Chief Burns said as Bumblebee walked over to the rescue bots. He paused, examining each one of them.

("So these are those rescue bots you told us about?") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy nodded.

"Yep. Guys, this is Bumblebee." Spiderboy began pointing to Bumblebee, who smilied and waved. "And this is Ravage." Spiderboy then pointed at Ravage who just waved a little. "They're from another universe, that's why they don't look like other bots." Spiderboy explained. "So, what's new?"

"Well, we have a new scientist here in Griffin Rock." Gram said as everyone else was thinking of what was new. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye.

"Who?"

"Some guy named Miles Warren." Cody anwsered. Spiderboy's eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT?! HE CAN'T BE HERE! Miles Warren can't be here! He's bad news for everything good around him." Spiderboy said with a upset face. Everyone looked at Spiderboy confused.

"What's so bad about Warren?" Dani asked Spiderboy. Silence filled the air as everyone waited for Spiderboy's reply.

"Miles Warren is a Jackal, in every sense of the word." Spiderboy said, his lensed eyes filled with anger.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! It was alot of fun to make, and it's just getting started! So stay tuned for the upcoming chapters! Take care everyone, please review (no bad/mean reviews). PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots**

**Evil Keeps Coming.**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"What do you mean he's like a jackal?" Kade asked Spiderboy after a few minutes passed with silence filled air. Spiderboy sighed, not wanting to say why he called Professor Warren a Jackal, but sadly he knew he had to.

"In multiple . . . No. In almost all of the universes in the multiverse Professor Miles Warren is a super villain called the Jackal, who has cloned Spider-Man, my father, and has caused him and the rest of the world alot of grief. Just recently actually he has infested a entire New York City with spider-human hybirds." Spiderboy explained. "He's bad news." There was another long time of silence as everyone processed this. "Um . . . Is it alright if I just go inside and lie down? I'm starting to get a headache." Spiderboy asked, laying a hand on his head. Chief Burns nodded, allowing Spiderboy to go inside. "Thanks." Spiderboy said as he the middle garage door with his telepathy.

("I'm going to go with him to make sure he's okay.") Bumblebee beeped as he walked into the fire house after Spiderboy, leaving everyone outside with Ravage.

"I'm sorry about Mason, he has been through alot lately." Ravage said as she and everyone else walked into the fire house garage, closing the garage door behind them.

**. . .**

("You okay?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as they entered the bunker.

"No, not really." Spiderboy said with a saddened look on his face. "Considering everything that's going on. I'm definitily no feeling that good." Spiderboy finished before and idea came to him, lighting up his face.

("Oh no, I know that look.") Bumblebee beeped with concern. ("What are you thinking?")

"I'll be back in a few . . ." Spiderboy began to say before he felt Bumblebee grab his arm. "What?!"

("Whatever it is you want to do, it can wait. You need to calm down, you're still stressed out Mason. You can't just go out and do work like what you do under stress or pressure.") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy turned on his holo-screen. ("What are you doing?") Bumblebee asked.

"Cross referencing the names Miles Warren and Thaddeus Morocco to see if I can find any connnections." Spiderboy said as the results popped up on his holo-screen. "Jackpot!" Spiderboy said as he read through the first result. "It says that Warran and Morocco attended the same schools, in the same classes, at the same times and lived in the same dorm!" Spiderboy nearly yelled as he pointed out the records. Bumblebee's optics widened.

("Wow. Just fragging, wow!") Bumblebee beeped with wide optics. ("But, you're still staying here.") Bumblebee finished before grinning at Spiderboy. ("With me.")

**. . .**

"My, my, what an amazing collection you have left me Thaddeus." Professor Warren said to himself as he walked down the main row of stolen inventions and machines that Doctor Morocco had stolen. Professor Warren then entered the main lab of the underground hideaway. "Now, let's see what you have left me to do."

**. . .**

"Wait . . . What?" Spiderboy asked as he began to process what Blades had just said, even though the copter-bot had already said it and it was easy to understand.

"There are two new rooms we built for guests like Optimus or Bumblebee . . . I mean our Bumblebee. But you guys can have 'em to yourselves. One is at this end of the hall next to my room, Heatwave's across the hall from me, then the next row is Chase and Boulder, then lastly it's the other guest room." Blades repeated, pointing to each room as he spoke.

("I want the closest room!") Bumblebee beeped as he pointed to the nearest guest room. Ravage shrugged.

"Then I guess I'm down the hall." Ravage said before walking down to her room. "See you guys in the morning." Ravage said, waving at Spiderboy, Bumblebee, and Blades before she entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I better get to bed. Good night you two." Blades said with a smile before he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

"Shall we?" Spiderboy asked before Bumblebee opened the door.

("After you.") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy walked into the room. Bumblebee closed the door behind him as he entered the room. Spiderboy then changed his hieght to match Bumblebee's before getting on top of the bed. ("I think I like where this is going.") Bumblebee said with a grin. Spiderboy grinned back.

"Not tonight 'Bee. I just don't want you to acidentaly crush me in your sleep." Spiderboy said with a smile. "And, I kinda want to cuddle for the night." Spiderboy finished as he got under the blankets, signaling Bumblebee to come over. The bot did as he was comanded and got into bed with his spark/soulmate. "I love you 'Bee." Spiderboy said before kissing the autobot scout.

("I love you too.") Bumblebee beeped after they separated from their kiss.

**. . .**

"I love you Heatwave." Blades cooed from the other room to the red fire truck. Heatwave smirked before kissing the copter-bot.

"I love you too sexy aft." Heatwave said, separating from Blades before kissing the bot again.

**Sorry for this not being such a big chapter. I've been writing more stuff lately and I have exams and stuff and I feel a bit cramped. Right now I'm trying to get everything organized so I can make more chapter on a schedule. Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots**

**Evil Keeps Coming.**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, even though it was kinda short (sorry about that). Anyways let's get into this laonger chapter. ENJOY!**

1:30 AM. Spiderboy awoke in Bumblebee's cybertronian arms. Spiderboy smilied at hi lover-bot, glad to be with him before he phased through Bumblebee as he got out of the bed. He quickly and quitely made his way out of the bed. He quickly and quitely made his way out of the room and to the bathroom that was just down the hall from his and Bumblebee's room. Spiderboy turned into stealth mode before entering the bathroom, in case someone was in there. No one. Spiderboy sighed as he exited stealth mode, locking the door behind him.

"Finally, some alone time." Spiderboy said softly as his spider sense went off. Spiderboy entered stealth mode again before phasing his head through the bathroom door. It was pretty dark, but not dark enough for Spiderboy as he saw Heatwave creeping across the hall from Blades' bedroom. Spiderboy's mouth dropped in shock. _Heatwave . . . and Blades . . . TOGETHER?!_ Spiderboy thought a few moments before a smile came across his face. He knew Blade and Heatwave were close friends and all, and he knew Blades liked Heatwave alot, so naturally he felt glad for the copter-bot knowing he had finally found someone. Spiderboy then phased his head back through the door as he exited stealth mode.

**. . .**

"Hmmm. This information is unbeliviable." Professor Warren said as he went through Doctor Morocco's files. "That Spiderboy must be some sort of . . . of a mutation." Professor Warren said as he got up from where he sat. "And now I must capture it!"

**. . .**

Heatwave growled as he ravaged through his room, looking for something he currently needed. After another couple of minutes of this he had finally found the item he had been looking for.

"Primus, that took way to long to find this!" Heatwave said quitely with anger under his breathe as he picked up a white sphere. He then quitely left the room. Heatwave placed the sphere as he went to open the door. Heatwave was about to open the door when he stopped, hearing a noise from up the hall.

_I should have "releaved" myself of some tension, so these damn heat cycles won't take over! _Spiderboy thought before he paused, taking notice of the red mech down the hall. _Shit!_ Spiderboy thought.

"Spiderboy, what are you doing up?" Heatwave asked as he turned to face Spiderboy. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened a little as he noticed the white sphere.

"Uh . . . Why do you have that?!" Spiderboy asked Heatwave as he took a slight step back, remembering his last experience with that machine.

"This?" Heatwave asked as he picked up the sphere. "This is uh . . . Blades' favorite ball. He loves to sleep with it." Heatwvae said, making up the excuse on the spot. Spiderboy rolled his lensed eyes.

"Okay, see you in the morning." Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off as he opened the door to his and Bumblebee's room. Bumblebee wasn't in the bed where he had been sleeping when Spiderboy left. "Where's 'Bee?!" Spiderboy said a little loudly before Heatwave opened the door to Blades' room. Heatwave's mouth dropped as Spiderboy walked over to see what was going on. "What is it Heatwave?" Spiderboy asked the red mech before he saw what was in the room. Bumblebee and Blades both sat on the bed, both waiting for their boyfriends with grins on their faces. "And that triggered my spider sense." Spiderboy said before the rescue bots alarm went off.

"_The dam is blocked team! We better get going._" Chief Burns' voice said over the P.A. system. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes as everyone got out of their rooms, including Bumblebee and Blades.

"Rescue Bots, Roll to the Rescue!" Heatwave said as the rescue bots raced off.

"Well, I guess we just rollout." Spiderboy said before he, Bumblebee and ravage followed the rescue bots.

**. . .**

"What could have blocked the dam this time?" Spiderboy thought aloud as everyone arrived at the dam. Spiderboy noticed something as the Burns got out of the bots before the bots transformed. "Well well, what do we have here?" Spiderboy asked, picking up a odd looking gun as everyone, bot and human alike ran to the dam to help out. "A size changing ray, simallar to the one that shrunk Blades, Boulder and Heatwave a while back. And only one person could have gotten a hold of it." Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off. Spiderboy leapt out of the way of three gunshots, firing a webline at whoever was in the bushes behind him. "Get out of there Warren!" Spiderboy yelled, tugging on the webline.

"Let go of me boy!" A man in a Jackal costume yelled as Spiderboy wrapped him in more webbing. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Miles Warren A.K.A. the Jackal. You're quiet the annoyance in genetics my dear professor." Spiderboy said as he picked up the size changing gun. "Guys! Get out of there! I'm gonna unblock the dam!" Spiderboy yelled at everyone a few minutes before the dam was empty. "Ready . . . Aim . . . Fire!" Spiderboy yelled as he fired the gun at the dam's blockage. The water then rushed back through the river again as it normally would. "There, now to take care of- ARRGHHH!" Spiderboy yelled as Jackal stabbed him in the neck with a giant needle, injecting some sort of formula.

"Never trust a Jackal boy. It'll be your undoing!" Jackal said as Spiderboy passed out from the drug.

**. . .**

("Mason?!") Bumblebee called out to Spiderboy as he and Ravage arrived at where Spiderboy had been earlier. ("Where is he?! Oh primus where is he?!") Bumblebee beeped in a panic.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, we'll find him." Blades said concerned as Bumblebee saw something on the pavement. Blood. Spiderboy's mutant blood. Bumblebee kneeled down to the splash of blood before he noticed some desolved webbing on the ground.

("Never trust a Jackal.") Bumblebee said as he narrowed his optics with anger.

**. . .**

Spiderboy awoke with a headache and blurry vision. He looked around the room as his vision returned.

"Wh-Where am I? Wait! WARREN?! WARREN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Spiderboy yelled as he tried to get out of his shackles. His lensed eyes widened when he realized he had been butchered, his stomach only now healing from it's wounds. "Wha-What did he do to me?" Spiderboy asked himself aloud before noticing somthing that made his mouth drop in horror.

"_IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO NOTICE ME HERE BRO!_" A voice that always sent chills down Spiderboy's spine said from the corner of the room. The black and red clone walked out of the shadows and into the light for Spiderboy to see him and his symbiotic mouth better. "_DARK SPIDER'S BACK BABY!_" The insane cloned yelled happily before getting on top of Spiderboy. "_AND I INTEND FOR THIS TO BE A VERY __FUN__ TRIP, FOR ME, YOU AND BUMBLEBEE._" Dark Spider said before licking the side of Spiderboy's face with his symbiote tounge.

_Warren. What have you done?!_ Spiderboy thought in horror.

**End of Chapter 3! Sorry this wasn't that big of a chapter, I tried to make it a longer chapter but, you know things happen. Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one and take care ! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots**

**Evil Keeps Coming.**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Well, since there isn't much else to say besides enjoy the chapter let's get started!**

Spiderboy lay there, unable to escape the clutches of the mad scientist and evil clone. He growled in annoyance.

"_DON'T BE UPSET BRO! I'M HERE TO KEEP YOU COMPANY! IT'S LIKE HAVING ANOTHER DADDY DEADPOOL AROUND!_" Dark Spider said with a smile as he came out of the shadows. There was a pause before Spiderboy spoke.

"Why?"

The clone looked at the original organisim for a moment before shrugging off the question.

"Why do you do this?" Spiderboy repeated, looking at the clone with non-understanding lensed eyes. Dark Spider paused for a moment before he walked up to Spiderboy. Now only a inch away the clone grabbed Spiderboy's chin and held up his head so they were face to face.

"_I do it because I was made to._" Dark Spider said before his symbiotic tounge slither out of his mouth and licked the side of Spiderboy's face. Spiderboy squinted, a little grossed out by the fact his clone would not stop licking him. What was he planning?

"Of course you were made to do stuff like that. But you have a mind of your own! And you have been givien a second chance! Doesn't that say something?!"

"_Yeah, it does._" Dark Spider said with a grin. "_It means I get to do what I want. No matter how wrong or twisted it might be._" Dark Spider said as he lifted up Spiderboy's mask on up to his nose before he slipped his symbiotic tounge into Spiderboy's mouth. Spiderboy began to struggle in disgust as his clone continued to forcfully make-out with him. A few minutes later Dark Spider finally separated from Spiderboy to let them both catch their breath.

"Okay . . . You're completely insane!" Spiderboy managed to say as Dark Spider ran a red claw down Spiderboy's mask, neck, torso and then stopped at the lower regeins.

"_Oh you don't know how so._" Dark Spider said, licking his lips before getting up. "_Now, you rest up. I'm going to do the same._" Dark Spider said as he turned his back on Spiderboy and left the room. Spiderboy scanned his shackles with his lenses. Steel.

_Easy to break out of. A little too easy._ Spiderboy thought as he focused on healing his wounds. _Let's see, Rage is okay. I think I can escape. First thing to do is take down Warren. Then Dark Spider. Warren can make more of me. And Dark Spider. Well, he doesn't have a full on plan yet._ Spiderboy thought as his wounds healed completely before breaking his shackles. Spiderboy slid down the table and landed on his feet with ease before punching the steel door in front of him open. _Gotta find Warren. Right after I get back to the firehouse. Or should I . . . ? No, get to the firehouse! Get to 'Bee and Ravage and the bots and the burns family. Get there to protect them. Get there to rest. Get there to be by their side. _Spiderboy thought as he made his way out of the underground lab.

**. . .**

"Bumblebee, you need to get some sleep. I know it's been a whole day since Spiderboy was captured but still! He wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this." Ravage said as she laid a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee was sitting out in the cold rain, waiting for Spiderboy to come back to him safe.

("Yeah, your right Ravage. He wouldn't want me to do this to myself. I just need him to come back, safe and sound.") Bumblebee beeped as he and Ravage walked into the firehouse. As the garage doors began to drop down a little Bumblebee heard the sound of a splash outside in the rain.

" 'Bee." A weak voice said from outside. Bumblebee quickly opened the garage door and saw Spiderboy on the ground with no injuries (as far as he could tell). Bumblebee raced over, picked up Spiderboy and brought him back into the firehouse.

**. . .**

Spiderboy opened his lensed eyes slowly as he began to awaken from his deep slumber. He was in his and Bumblebee's room, laying on the bed. He looked over to his left and saw Bumblebee sitting there, waiting for his spark/soulmate to wake up.

"Hey 'Bee." Spiderboy said softly as he reached over to Bumblebee's face plate. Bumblebee blinked twice before he realized Spiderboy was awake.

("Thank Primus you're awake! What happened? Were you hurt? Did he clone you or something?") Bumblebee asked as he kneeled down next to the bed.

"I'm fine. Well . . . Okay, no that's a lie. To be honest . . . Warren did clone me, as you know Dark Spider." Spiderboy said before narrowing his lensed eyes at what he had thought was Bumblebee. The figure morphed from Bumblebee into the deadly clone.

_"Let me guess, it was the clone comment right?"_ Dark Spider asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy nodded with a slight smile.

"So, you really do want to be the good guy now?" Spiderboy asked Dark Spider. Now it was the clone's turn to nod. Spiderboy sighed before getting out of the bed. "So, what's our first move?" Spiderboy asked as he and Dark Spider phased out of the room and walked down the corrider without anyone noticing.

**. . .**

_"Here it is. His primary office." _Dark Spider said as he and Spiderboy arrived at Professor Warren's office. Spiderboy pressed a button on his lenses, scanning the room from his current point. No one was inside.

"And you're sure the files are in there?" Spiderboy asked Dark Spider. The clone shrugged.

_"It's a guess. I have no idea where the files are. But, it is worth a try." _Dark Spider said before opening up the door, letting Spiderboy in first. _"After you my firend."_

"Well, at least your manners are improving." Spiderboy said as Dark Spider closed the door behind him and Spiderboy. The office was empty, as Spiderboy had said before. Spiderboy opened up the first filing cabinet next to the desk as Dark Spider searched through the desk. "Got something." Spiderboy said as he took out a letter from the top droar.

_"What is it?"_ Dark Spider asked as he looked over Spiderboy's shoulder. Spiderboy took out his stinger and sliced the sealed envelope open. _"Well?"_

"Oh, that's gross!" Spiderboy said as he saw what the envelope contained. Spiderboy then turned the envelope and it's contents into air particles. "Primus I'm gonna be sick!" Spiderboy said before swallowing his vomit. "Okay, gross and nevermind." The clone smilied as Spiderboy before chuckling. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye at Dark Spider. "Well, that's the first non-evil laugh I've ever heard from you . . . ever!" Spiderboy said before smiling under his mask.

_"Thanks." _Dark Spider said before his and Spiderboy's spider sense went off.

"Oh shit. Hide." Spiderboy said as he went into stealth mode, leaping to the ceiling as Dark Spider wrapped himself with his symbiote-self, bending into the officeas the door opened, revealing Proffesor Warren on the other side. Professor Warren walked into the office before sitting down at his desk, taking out a file from his suitcase.

"What a remarkable subject to test on." Professor Warren said as he went over his research. "Oh, if only you were here Thaddeus, my love." Spiderboy gaged (without making a sound) at the thought of Professor Warren and Dr. Morocco together. Spiderboy shivered in disguest.

_Two of the biggest creeps I have ever faced . . . Together?! GROSS!_ Spiderboy thought as he saw Dark Spider slither behind Professor Warren before taking his normal form. Spiderboy's eyes widened as Dark Spider turned his left hand into a axe. _You know what . . . I don't even care._ Spiderboy thought as Dark Spider slashed Professor Warren's head off.

_"You won't hurt anyone anymore." _Dark Spider said as Spiderboy dropped down from the ceiling. _"Sorry, didn't mean to take all of the fun."_ Spiderboy looked at Dark Spider with a 'really' face.

"That's alright. I'm just glad we got this over with before this got to serious." Spiderboy said before he and Dark Spider left the office, leaving the corpse there to rot.

**End of Chapter 4. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've got alot going on right now. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, sorry this hasn't been a longer story, stay tuned for the next chapter and take care. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots**

**Evil Keeps Coming.**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Chapter 5 is here! Hope you guys like it!**

("There is no way he's turned good!") Bumblebee beeped in disgust as Spiderboy finished his story to everyone. ("He gutted you, hid you in my closet, took your place and tried something. I'm not buying this for one second!") Spiderboy looked at Bumblebee with a softened expression.

"I know how you feel 'Bee. I was a bit . . . untrusting, to say the least. But now I positive that he's good now. Everyone deserves a chance for redemption, even evil clones." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee sighed in defeat.

("Yeah, you're right as always Spider.") Bumblebee beeped before looking at the clone with sort of angry optics. ("But if you do anything I'll rip off your ugly head in a nano-sec.")

"_I wouldn't want it any other way._" Dark Spider said with a slight smile. Bumblebee narrowed his optics slightly. "_Mason, can we talk for a second. In private?_" Dark Spider asked before he an Spiderboy went around a corner to another room.

"What is it Dark Spider? You okay?" Spiderboy asked his clone with a raised eye. Dark Spider paused for a moment.

"_I want you to kill me._" Dark Spider said, making Spiderboy look at him in shock.

"What?! Why the hell should I?!" Spiderboy asked Dark Spider, completely confused with his clone's decision. Dark Spider narrowed his lensed eyes in annoyance.

"_I don't want to be alive anymore alright? And I just want you to take me out fast. Nice and easy. Mason, I don't want to hurt you or Bumblebee or anyone anymore! I'm sick and tired of being the evil clone. The outcast of your perfect life. I want __my__ life to end to finally get some peace! PLEASE! I want to rest in peace!_" Dark Spider said as a slight tear slid down his face.

"Well, if you're completely sure about this." Spiderboy said as he extended his stinger out of his right hand. He paused before taking a deep breath. "See you later bro." Spiderboy said before Dark Spider nodded a few moments before Spiderboy stabbed Dark Spider in the face. "I hope you get your peace." Spiderboy said as he turned Dark Spider's particles into air before walking back to the others.

"Where's Dark Spider?" Ravage asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy lowered his lensed eyes for a moment, not really wanting to talk about it.

"He left."

"Where'd he go?" Cody asked. Spiderboy crossed his arms, refusing to talk about it anymore.

"I doesn't matter. We have to get going anyway. Mom might want us for something else." Spiderboy said as he opened up a reality portal. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer. But duty calls!" Spiderboy said a few moments before Bumblebee and Ravage walked into the reality portal. "See you guys soon!" Spiderboy said as he hopped into the portal, it closing behind him.

**. . .**

"Wow, that's intense." Ravage said in Mason's (Spiderboy) apartment in Mason's (Spiderboy) universe. Bumblebee and Ravage were both human hieght and were sitting at the dinner table, talking with Mason. The thirteen year old mutant superhero nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah. And this time was a bit more difficult than the last time." Mason said as he grabbed his mask that was on the table.

("Because he wasn't as evil as last time?") Bumblebee asked Mason. Mason nodded as he stared into the mask's lenses, thinking. ("You okay Mason?") Bumblebee beeped as he leaned to the side a bit, trying to get Mason's attention. ("You seem a bit out of it.") Mason shook his head, returning to reality.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Just . . . fine." Mason said before looking back down at his mask.

**End of Story. Sorry this wasn't a longer story, I just haven't really felt to into the whole Spiderboy thing lately. Anyways thank you guys for reading, take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
